Harry Potter et les quatre héritiers
by Ancetia Mcgoyen
Summary: Harry Potter retourne à Poudlard et l'enfant inconnu de Voldemort aussi. Le seigneur recherche ausi l'héritier de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Qui sont-il? Et Harry va tombé amoureu mais cette romance va devenir principal que dan la suite de


Chapitre 2 : Les nouveaux animagus Le lendemain matin, Harry demanda à son oncle Vernon : -Est-ce que je peux déménager chez mon parrain car il a été innocenté et il a une maison?,dit Harry avec un ton plein d'espoir. -Non, tu restes ici, rétorqua l'oncle Vernon. -Mais mon parrain va être très en colère car il tient vraiment à ce que je déménage chez lui, répliqua Harry. Le teint de l'oncle Vernon vira au blanc, il avait un air apeuré et réussit à articuler -D'accord.Tu peux déménager. Harry sauta de joie et monta dans sa chambre et alla préparer ses affaires. Le soir, il entendit un bruit dans le salon, il descendit, il vit le salon a moitié détruit pour la deuxième fois en un an. Sirius avait utilisé la poudre à cheminette. Sous les débris, la tête de son parrain apparut. -C'est très joli chez vous, viens Harry, on s'en va, dit Sirius Harry se dépêcha d'aller chercher ses bagages et il retourna dans le salon. -À l'Olympe, lui souffla Sirius. Harry entra dans la cheminée. -À l'Olympe, dit-il clairement. Un tourbillon de couleur tourna autour de lui et tomba dans un magnifique salon où attendait impatiemment Ron et Hermione. Sirius arriva un peu après lui. -Surprise, cria Ron -On le savait depuis une semaine que Sirius avait été innocenté mais on devait te faire la surprise, expliqua Hermione -Et tu sais quoi? On va rester ici pour le reste des vacances, super non, dit Ron. -Génial, approuva Harry. Harry détailla ses deux amis du regard. Ils avaient beaucoup changer depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vue. Ron était très grand et avaient les cheveux presque aussi longs que ceux de Bill. Quant à Hermione, ses cheveux étaient plus court et lisses. Lui aussi avait changer, il avait remplacer ses lunettes par des verres de contact moldus et était rendus très musclés.  
  
-J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit Sirius. -Je vais vous apprendre à devenir animagus, annonça-t-il d'une voix claironnante -Super, cria Ron. -Génial, renchérit Hermione. -Trop cool, finit Harry. Sirius fit visiter la maison à Harry et elle était magnifique. Sa chambre était au couleur de Gryffondor et était ornée de photos de son père et de sa mère. Il se coucha très tôt et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fit un sommeil sans cauchemar. Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione mangeaient un déjeuner exquis lorsque soudain Sirius arriva dans la grande salle à manger. -Aller, tous au jardin, c'est aujourd'hui votre première séance d'animagus, annonça Sirius. Harry se dépêcha de finir ses ?ufs et se précipita jusqu'au jardin suivi de Ron et Hermione. Sirius les attendaient déjà. -Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons savoir en quel animal vous allez vous transformer. Je vais faire une formule et vous allez voir dans votre tête l'animal qui vous convient, dit Sirius. -D'accord, vous êtes prêt, « Animagusarisius », prononça Sirius Alors Harry vit dans sa tête un magnifique lion. -En quel animal allez vous vous transformer?, dit Sirius -En cheval, dit Ron. -En aigle, souffla Hermione. Lorsque Hermione dit ça, Sirius eut un regard troublé. -En lion, dit Harry -Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor, seul l'héritier de Gryffondor peut se transformer en lion dit Sirius. Wouah, Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, lui, héritier de Gryffondor. C'était trop génial. La voix de Sirius le ramena sur terre. -Bon, vous allez méditer et à la fin de la journée vous allez être capable de vous transformer, c'est presque certain, continua Sirius.  
  
Tout la journée, ils méditèrent et vers la fin de la journée, Harry se transforma en lion aux yeux verts et Hermione en aigle aux yeux noisettes en même temps. Ron, quant à lui, celui prit deux heures de plus et il se transforma en un magnifique cheval roux. Sirius prépara un magnifique dîner et Harry, Ron et Hermione parlèrent de tout et de rien toute la nuit. 


End file.
